


светлее и легче

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Зарисовки о том, как Вэй Ин и Лань Чжань любят друг друга





	1. Лань Чжань, выпей со мной (pg-13)

Вэй Ин разводит его на выпивку, и Лань Чжань даже не сразу это понимает. В голове трепещет отчаянное предупреждение, чтобы не смел пить, но его легко получается игнорировать, когда Вэй Ин рядом.  
  
Когда Вэй Ин рядом, легко получается игнорировать вообще все на свете. А тот, ко всему прочему, смотрит жадно и весело, ещё мокрый и горячий после ванны, в белом халате с облаками. Лань Чжаню так нравится видеть на нем символы клана Лань, что это практически смешно. Ему нравится, и он готов смотреть на разморенного горячей водой Вэй Ина вечно.  
  
— Ах, Лань Чжань, что ты так на меня смотришь? — игриво говорит тот и сильнее обнажает ключицы, открывая взгляду белую кожу. Лань Чжань хочет вцепиться в нее зубами, чтобы Вэй Ин ощутил, ощутил, что он рядом, что он здесь, что он хочет.  
  
Лань Чжань отводит взгляд и вздыхает. Говорит:  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя.  
  
Вэй Ин счастливо смеётся его словам, бросается ему на шею и шепчет:  
  
— Лань Чжань, выпей со мной.  
  
И Лань Чжань пьёт послушно сладкий дурман из чаши. Вэй Ин говорит:  
  
— А давай теперь попробуем вот так.  
  
Набирает в рот вина и сладко целует, передавая его. Оно течет по их подбородкам, по шее и ключицам, пачкает белые одежды.  
  
Лань Чжань чувствует себя пьяным то ли от вина, то ли от поцелуев. Он склоняется и слизывает с шеи Вэй Ина хмельные капли. Тот стонет громко и довольно, прижимает к себе ближе, откидывает голову, отдаёт себя целиком и полностью. И шепчет, словно желая подтвердить:  
  
— Я весь твой.  
  
У Лань Чжаня мутнеет в голове, и перед глазами расплываются тёмные пятна. Он, пошатываясь, падает на кровать. Последнее, что слышит: любимый смех Вэй Ина.


	2. Холодный источник Гу Су (pg-13)

Плескаться в холодном источнике Гу Су как детям - что за глупости? Но Вэй Ин зачерпывает воду ладонью и обдает его, обрызгивая с головой.

Лань Чжань борется с недостойным желанием ответить ему и проигрывает, проигрывает по всем фронтам, потому что в следующий момент оказывается рядом с Вэй Ином и утягивает его под воду. Тот брыкается и булькает, пинается, как может. Лань Чжань его выпускает и думает: что за приступ с ним случился? 

Вэй Ин выныривает, отплевывается и хохочет. Хохочет так громко и задорно, что только глухой не услышит. Просить его быть тише - бессмысленно, как отвращать приход зимы, моля лето задержаться. 

Лань Чжаню горячо в ледяной воде, когда он смотрит на него.

— Ты согрел меня, — хохочет Вэй Ин, но губы у него уже посинели.

— Тебе надо выбраться, — мягко говорит ему Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин качает головой, медленно подходит ближе, кладёт руки на плечи и целует. С поцелуем пропадает весь окружающий мир, схлопывается до одного Вэй Ина и его нежных губ.

Когда Лань Чжань отстраняется, мир вращается и плещется, никак не желает приходить в норму. Покачивается, будто волны подхватили и несут. У Вэй Ина мутный пьяный взгляд.

— Я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя, — ошеломленно шепчет тот, словно вновь делая для себя подобное открытие. — Я люблю тебя, Лань Чжань.

Вэй Ин обнимает его, и Лань Чжань слышит его бешено стучащее сердце. Вэй Ин дрожит в его руках: то ли от чувств, то ли от холода


	3. Лань Чжань, ты об этом фантазировал? (R)

— Скажи, Лань Чжань, ты об этом фантазировал? — спрашивает Вэй Ин, скача на его члене, обнажённый и абсолютно бесстыжий. Прекрасный, словно сон, сбывшаяся мечта, в которую до сих пор не верится.  
  
Лань Чжань прячет лицо за рукой, второй поддерживая Вэй Ина. О таком стыдно даже думать, не то что говорить.  
  
Сколько раз его посещали эти фантазии в юности и не сосчитать. Сколько раз он думал о недостойном, а после раскаивался, представляя, как скривится презрительно лицо Вэй Ина, как он станет холоден и зол.   
  
Но перед этими мыслями, что выжигали душу льдом, он успевал насладиться сладкими фантазиями о том, как он хватает Вэй Ина за запястье, сжимает до боли, останавливает его поток слов дерзким властным поцелуем. Как прижимает его к стене или опрокидывает на пол, раздвигая его ноги коленом, уверенно и жестко. Как вскрикивает Вэй Ин и стонет, сначала от неожиданности, а потом от удовольствия, а потом молит, чтобы ещё и ещё.  
  
Вот как сейчас.  
  
— Ах, Лань Чжань! — выгибается он, цепляется за руку, впиваясь ногтями. — Ещё!  
  
Признаться у Лань Чжаня нет сил, дать все, что просят, - он готов. И он вскидывает бедра, вырывая эти сладкие стоны, которые можно было бы слушать вечность. Вэй Ин берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Шепчет:  
  
— Вместе.


	4. Орехи и кролики (pg-13)

— Лань Чжань, будешь? — Вэй Ин протянул засахаренный орех. На коленях у него лежал мешочек, полный сладкого лакомства, а у его ног лениво отдыхали кролики.

Лань Чжань сел рядом и вздохнул довольно: тень дерева приятно укрывала от жары, да и он весь день прошел на ногах, так хорошо было наконец присесть. Вэй Ин тут же пристроил голову у него на плече, протягивая ладонь с угощением.

— Бери же!

Лань Чжань взял орешек и закинул его в рот. Сахар заскрипел на зубах, языка коснулся приторный чуть медовый вкус. У Вэй Ина, наверное, сейчас губы сладкие-сладкие. Лань Чжань тихо улыбнулся, наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Вэй Ин тут же разомкнул губы, подаваясь навстречу. Застонал тихонько. Краем глаза Лань Чжань заметил, как насторожились кролики, и усмехнулся невольно в поцелуй.

— Разве я смешно целуюсь, а, Хань Гуан Цзюнь? — спросил Вэй Ин, очаровательно дуя губы. Лань Чжань смахнул из уголка сахарные крошки и оперся спиной о ствол дерева. — Лань Чжань?

— Кролики.

— Кролики?

— Кролики были забавными, вот я и улыбнулся.

— О! — Вэй Ин отлепился от него и подхватил беленького кролика на руки. Осмотрел со всех сторон, ткнулся носом в самую мордочку. — Очаровательный. — И прижался щекой к мягкому кроличьему бочку, ласкаясь.

Лань Чжань тихо вздохнул. Внутри цвел, согревая и даря жизнь, огненный цветок. И сейчас было самую капельку горячо, слезы сами лезли на глаза.

— Вэй Ин?

— М?

— Я люблю тебя.

Вэй Ин обернулся, положив кролика себе на колени. Нежно и светло улыбнулся:

— Да. Я тоже тебя люблю.


	5. Если Хань Гуан Цзюнь разрешит (g)

— Хань Гуан Цзюнь, учитель Вэй! — Сы Чжуй и Цзин И спускаются к ним сверху. Вэй Ин поднимает голову с коленей Лань Чжаня, чтобы лучше их видеть. — Вы снова вместе.  
  
— Мгм.  
  
— У вас разве нет занятий? — спрашивает Вэй Ин весело, чуть щурясь от солнца.  
  
— Нет, сегодня нет, — заверяет Цзин И.  
  
— И вам совсем нечем заняться, раз вы ходите тут и прерываете отдых почтенных заклинателей? — со смехом предполагает Вэй Ин.   
  
— Мы хотели отпроситься в Цайи... — неуверенно говорит Сы Чжуй, глядя на него просяще.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Если Хань Гуан Цзюнь разрешит, то идите конечно.  
  
Они поворачиваются к Лань Чжаню, и тот тихо хмыкает.  
  
— О, ну разреши же им, Лань Чжань, — просит Вэй Ин, не убирая чуть дурашливой улыбки с лица. Весь сияет жизнью и любовью.  
  
— Мгм.  
  
— Да что с ними будет, это лучшие ученики.  
  
— Мгм.  
  
— Ха! Я знал, что добрый человек, Лань Чжань!  
  
Вэй Ин хохочет, а Лань Чжань вздыхает и смотрит на Сы Чжуя и Цзин И непривычно мягко.  
  
— Идите.  
  
Они тут же убегают, нарушая одно из правил. Лань Чжаню нет до этого нарушения никакого дела.


	6. Слова (g)

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Вэй Ин. Слова вылетают легко, на выдохе, покидают грудь свободно, и пустоту, оставшуюся от них тут же заполняет счастье, тягучее, сладкое, как мёд. Говорить это не больно и не страшно, ни капли не стыдно, так что он тихо смеётся тут же, улыбается широко, пьянея от них в один момент.   
  
Лань Чжань поднимает голову от своих книг, смотрит на него, и на его губах тоже рождается улыбка. Аккуратная, светлая, совсем маленькая. И глаза его начинают сиять, освещенные внутренним тёплым светом, что льётся из Лань Чжань, как чистая вода.   
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит он, и Вэй Ин чувствует, что становится ещё легче, легче воздуха, почти парит, поднимается вверх и летит к самому солнцу.   
  
— Очень-очень люблю! — восклицает он, запрокидывает голову и вздыхает от полноты чувств. — Люблю.   
  
Лань Чжань нежно смотрит на него, не открывает взгляд. Открывает рот и отвечает:  
  
— Люблю тебя очень сильно, Вэй Ин.   
  
От этих слов можно задохнуться. Вэй Ин дышит, чувствуя эту любовь, чувствуя, будто слова имеют реальный вес, будто они шёлковые на ощупь, ласковые и гладкие. Он протягивает Лань Чжаню руку, и тот переплетает с ним пальцы. Их ладони прижаты друг другу, плотно, крепко. Кончиками пальцев Вэй Ин поглаживает костяшки Лань Чжаня и улыбается. Улыбается так широко, что начинает болеть лицо.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он снова, не в силах сдержаться, подчиняясь острой потребности любить.   
  
Лань Чжань подносит их руки к губам, целует пальцы Вэй Ина. И говорит:  
  
— Я люблю тебя. 


End file.
